Us Against the World
by WordsforFlowers
Summary: When Gabriella De Luca and her family need help, they find themselves in the caring arms of the Auditore. Ezio and Gabriella then grow up inseparable. Together, they must bring down the enemies who haunt them. Language, violence, and sexiness. EzioxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone :D This is my first published fanfic! I'd like to thank everyone for coming tonight! *crickets* Okay well obviously I don't have any fans yet... But hopefully I shall someday! :3**

**ANYWAYS! This story is about a girl named Gabriella De Luca, and it takes place in "Assassin's Creed 2". First couple chapters have no Ezio loving because they're intro chapters to help you get warmed up to my character C:**

**Ezio: HEY! I want some Ezio sexy time NOW!**

**WordsforFlowers: Calm down you man whore! We have to build up some sexual tension before sexy time commences!**

**Ezio: Screw this I'm going to the brothel.**

**Tsk, tsk, Ezio will never learn... Ehem contiuning, this chapter is a bit short, but lenghth is sure to come! PLEASE R&R! I really would appreciate to know if what's good or not so I can make this enjoyabe to read as possible! Thank you :D See you at the end of the chappy!**

**P.S. I don't own Assassin's Creed yada, yada, yada .**

* * *

><p>I flinched, and flinched, and flinched as they continued to strike my father; his ripe ruby blood sputtering on the floor with each punch.<p>

"Enough," The leader commanded, ending their horrid blows.

The guards dropped my father's body and he crumpled to the floor. The hooded man stood over him and then nodded at the guards to lift him back up. My father groaned in pain as the leader lifted a gloved hand and roughly jerked his head up, forcing him to look him into his eyes.

"And you thought I wouldn't find you, you _traditore pezzo di merda _(traitorous piece of shit). You thought that leaving the assassins and moving out to some deserted country side would really save you?"

"_Va' al diavolo_ (Go to Hell) Borgia." My father hissed, and then used what strength he had left to spit at the man, which earned him a slap.

"Such foolish behavior is what got you in this position in the first place!" The man named Borgia boomed. He then turned away and began his departure to the door.

"I really hate to be leaving so soon, but I must return to _Roma _(Rome)." Borgia said without turning around. He then spoke to the guards, "Kill him, and sell the women and children on the slave market." With that he left, and my mother's panics erupted.

"No!" my mother screamed, as she struggled to break from the guard's harsh grip. "_Lo lasciò andare dannati bastardi_ (Let him go damned bastards)! She screamed at the guards holding my half conscious father. I watched in fear as they struck my mother across the face. She whimpered in pain, but continued to struggle.

"Mamma!" I cried out struggling from my own captors grip. But his strength was too great for my small five year old body.

He chuckled at my pathetic attempt to free myself and lifted me up off the ground so that I was leveled with his eyes. "Look at the fight in this one," he chuckled once more "she'll sell well on th-" I swiped my hand widely at his face scratching him across the eye, causing him to drop me. "Why you little _merda_ (shit)!" he screamed and attempted to grab at me, but I had already ran away.

This small distraction was all my father needed.

He snatched a sword out of the near by guards sheath, and sliced the unexpecting guard's stomach; he then skillfully swung it in the other direction cleanly cutting off the adjacent guard's head. The guards that were chasing me, and holding my mother and sister surrounded my father and unsheathed their weapons, prepared for battle. My mother then came from behind two guards, and stabbed them with their own daggers. My father rammed the sword into the gut into one of the guards, and counter killed another, while my mother finished of the final guard.

They both stood breathing heavily for a moment, gripping their weapons and eyeing the dead, bloody bodies, as if they were going to rise again. Finally, after many moments of eerie silence, they both turned and ran into each others arms and embraced, cooing loving words. They looked into each others eyes, then shared a deep and passionate kiss while roaming over the other's face and body, as if to make sure they were really there. My mother broke the kiss quickly and ran to my three year old sister, who was crying on the floor.

"Gabriella?" My father called, but I made no effort to move from my hiding spot under the wooden desk.

"Gabriella, please come out, it's just me. _La media degli uomini sono andati _(The mean men are gone)." I winced a little as I saw my father's bloodied shoes approach where I was. He bent over and peeked under the desk, his bruised, swollen, bloody face filled with worry and concern. When he saw me, a small and warm smile grew across his face.

He called to my mother, "Fina! It's alright, I found Gabriella!"

"_Grazie a Dio _(Thank God)! Is she unharmed?"

"_Si_ (Yes), but she appears to be a bit shaken. I'll take care of her though, just make sure Emiliana doesn't get more ill then she already is."

"_Va bene_ (Okay)" My mother called back ending the conversation.

My mind idly drifted to when my mother had told me that Emiliana was ill. I remembered that they told me that my baby sister couldn't play like other kids, that she wasn't strong enough. This disappointed me greatly; I really wanted someone to play with since we never stayed in one place long enough for me to make any real friends.

"Gabriella," My father's soft voice gently pulled me back into reality, "Please come out." He held out his arms and I began to crawl into his warm embrace. Once in his arms, my delayed tears poured out of my eyes, and I sobbed into his shoulder.

"You were very brave tonight Gabriella." He said quietly, and then he whispered even more quietly, "You will be a _magnifico _(magnificent) assassin someday." I wasn't sure what the words meant, but he continued to comfort me until my tears began to cease. He then swiftly took me out of his office, where all the dead bodies were, and into our wash room. There, my mother was softly humming as she washed my sister in the large bath. As we entered she looked up and smiled gently at me, motioning my father and me over.

"Are you okay _il mio piccolo _(my little one)?" She whispered to me as she took me into her arms. I shook my head in reply as she stroked my head gently and began to prepare me for my bath.

* * *

><p>"<em>Quei dannati assassini possono andare all'inferno<em> (Those damned assassins can go to hell)!" My mother's startling yells awoke me. "They have plagued our lives with those _bastardo templari _(bastard templar), why would I want to associate with them anymore?"

I crept out of bed and cracked open the door and shuffled out, to better hear their words.

"Fina, we are obviously not safe anywhere we go; Rodrigo Borgia will always find us. We must return to the Assassin Order and seek help from our allies."

"You call those_ bugiardo _(liars), our allies? After all you did for them, they left you to die!"

"Fina, please, it was not their fault. I was the one who wasn't careful enough, Borgia found out I was a spy because of my incautious actions."

"But they left you to die!"

"They had to; it jeopardized too many lives, just for mine."

My mother slammed her fist on the table causing my father to flinch back a bit, but then carefully placed a hand on my mother's shoulder when tears slowly trickled down her cheeks.

"Whe-where will we go?" She whispered softy through her tears.

"_Firenze _(Florence), my old friend Giovanni lives there with his family. We shall take refugee with them until I can get us a home. I have already sent out a pigeon message contacting him about the matter."

"And when shall we leave."

"As soon as I hear back from him, so we must get our things together as soon as possible."

My mother's face appeared distressed as she ran her fingers through her thick, dark, wavy hair. But her silent stressing was interrupted by my meek voice.

"We are leaving San Gimignano?" I asked sleepily.

My father approached me and scooped me up in his arms and brought me to my mother, who touched my cheek gently. "_Si mia cara _(Yes my dear)." She said softly as she continued to stroke my cheek.

"Good," I yawned, "I don't like it here." And with that, my mind drifted to sleep to the chuckles of my parents.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it! Chapter uno of my first published fanfic! *shoots confentti* Oh yes, italian is in italicize slantiness btw (you probably already noticed). <strong>

**I apologize once more for the shortness in chapter, but I promise for longness! If you have any Q's PM me or just review! ^_^ THANKS SO MUCH**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello fellow Ezio lovers! Haha gosh I have already had two reviews (Big shout out/thanks to Dark Vienna & LoneWolfOfAForgottenForest for being my first reviewers), and they both want some EZIO SEXY TIME! Guys, I want it just as bad as you guys do... but they are a tad bit young for sexiness -_- BUT for you guys I have found a loop hole ;) Though it won't be what you expect :D MWAHAHAHAHA**

**That's coming up in the next chappy, when we meet little Ezio! *crowd goes wild* Yes, yes, our famed sex god assassin finally makes his apperance in the next chapter, which will hopefully get updated tonight!**

**Anyway I kinda totally changed this chapter around fro its original state and added another character (who you won't see for a while). But I don't want to give anything away :o so READ!**

**P.S. I don't own Assassin's Creed yada, yada, yada.**

* * *

><p>About a week and a half passed before we heard back from Giovanni, and things were quite hectic during that time. My mother spent most of it packing up every little crevice of the house and disposing of the "sleeping" bodies that littered our living quarters. Of course, even at that age I knew that no man slept with his head chopped off.<p>

When I asked my mother why she was disposing of so many things, she simply mumbled "They can't know where we're going, and they can't know where we've been…"

Whatever that means.

Since I wasn't much help to my mother with the whole packing thing, in the mornings, I often tagged along into town with my father to check the pigeon coops, so the whole family was up pretty early.

One particular morning I will never forget.

"_Svegliarsi bambini _(Wake up little one)." My father gently mussed me awake.

The golden sun peacefully began to rise over the lush green fields of San Gimignano, bathing the earth in a soft angelic light, as it usually did.

I yawned and rubbed my eyes, while squirming around a bit to get my small limbs stretched out for the day. My father smiled at me, as I let out a small squeal; he then pecked my forehead quickly, and ushered me out of the warmness of my sheets.

We made our way out into the living area, where we found my mother sitting in a rocking chair with little Emiliana wrapped in blankets. By the darkness around her eyes, and the way she faded in and out of conciseness, I could tell she hadn't gotten much sleep last night.

"_Buon giorno il mio amore _(Good morning my love)." My father purred to my mother, as he sauntered up to her and planted a loving kiss on her cheek. He then picked up my sister in his arms and carried her out of the other room- to feed her or something.

My mother watched him leave the room with her blood shot eyes. When he was out of sight, she mumbled something angrily to her self, and subconsciously let out a burdened sigh.

I wasn't sure what real beauty was yet, but she looked like something out of a story tale: Her long dark hair swept just below her bosom, and her sharp bone structure complemented her thin, straight, cupid- bow lips which emitted a soft pinkish glow. Her eyes- though heavy and blood shot- were a beautiful deep blue.

I stood there watching her, my undeveloped mind wondering what exactly was going through her thoughts.

I continued to study my mother, until I felt a stirring in my nose, and then…

"AH-CHOO!" I sneezed loudly, nearly causing my entire young body to flip over in response.

My mother snapped up from her thoughts and made eye contact with me before her own orbs perched into happiness and she sprung into a fit of chuckles.

"_Mio Dio _(My God)!" My mother exclaimed between her giggles, "You scared the heaven out of me Gabriella!"

I began my own giggles as I waddled into her open arms and she swopped me up into a warm embrace.

"Mama?" I asked softly.

"_Sì il mio baby _(Yes my baby)?"

"Why do the _uomo cattivo_ (bad men) want to hurt us?"

My mom looked pointedly at the direction of where my father had left the room, before answering, "You are too young to understand."

I frowned at the answer, but did press any further, instead I asked, "What is a, um… an assassum?" Unfortunately, I couldn't remember the exact word.

This earned a chuckle from my mother, but quickly her face turned serious.

She sternly questioned me, "Where did you hear that word from? Who said that?"

"Papa…" I thought for a moment before continuing my answering, "And you, mama."

"I would never say such a thing in front of you!"

"But you did."

"When?"

"That night, the mean man came. You said '_Quei dannati assassini possono andare all'infer- _(Those damned assassins can go to he-) "

"_Approvare, approvare_ (Okay, okay)! Let us not repeat such foul words…"

"Well what does it mean then?"

"What does what mean?" She was beginning to get frustrated.

"The word I told you! Um… Assasum!"

She sighed "You are too young to understand."

"You can not answer that for every question I ask!" I argued, folding my arms to my chest and turning away from her.

She sighed once more and stroked my hair. I turned ever so slightly so I could see her face from the side of my eye; I saw a face full of stress and worry. This instantly melted the small grudge I was holding against her, and I turned my body back into her embrace. She complied and continued to nuzzle me in her arms.

After moments of silence, my mother finally spoke up, "Ah _caro mio_ (my darling), you shall learn in time." She looked me in the eyes, "I promise."

* * *

><p>I peaked out the window of the caravan carriage, mentally saying one last good bye to the one place I knew as "home". Then I turned back around in my seat and leaned my head against my father, who in response put a large, comforting arm around me.<p>

I glanced around the rather petite carriage that would be taking us to _Firenze _(Florence). There were so many odd faces and it all seemed almost… frightening.

One woman sparked my interest in particular: Across from me sat a brittle looking old lady; she sat there doing nothing but petting a bundle of silvery wool, and occasionally, glancing accusingly at the people around her, as if they were going to snatch the wool right from her arms. She wore tattered fingerless gloves, and a ragged dress that seemed to be faded from years of toil. Her silvery-gray hair (a much lighter shade than the wool) was pulled back and accented with a rugged looking bonnet. But what puzzled me most was her shoes. They sat proudly on her feet without a single scratch or smudge; they almost glowed.

About half way through the trip, the carriage stopped so people could stretch, relieve themselves, or do anything else they needed to do. I took this as an opportunity to converse with the old lady with the wool.

I was told by my parents not to talk to strange people, but of course, my curiosity got the best of me.

I craned my head upward to try and find the old lady's slouched figure and ancient face, but with no luck. So instead, I watched peoples feet; waiting for the old lady's shoes to glint against the afternoon light.

Eventually, my eye caught the glint of something, and my little feet pattered themselves to the source of the shine.

I found myself approaching her hunched figure huddled behind the carriage, away from everyone, petting away at the wool.

I took a hesitant step toward her without her notice. And then another, and another, and another, until I could see every detail of her face.

"Her name is Mila." She spoke to me without looking up.

"Who's name?" I asked softly, question filling my voice.

"My dog," She gestured to the bundle of wool she was petting, "isn't that why you came here? To pet my dog?"

I didn't understand. That wasn't a dog, She was crazy!

Instead of insulting I simply responded, "No."

Her body tensed up and her back straightened up; she dropped the wool and her head snapped toward me. She then began slowly approaching me with hate filled eyes.

"Then you are one of them aren't you?" she clenched her fist and a blade manifested from her wrist, "Are you here to take all I have left? The clothes on my back and the fight n my heart?" Her voice began to rise, "Well let me tell you now, you demon templars, I am not going down without a damn fight!" She lunged herself at me her blade risen high.

My eyes widen and my heart quickened- as if I was a small animal, awaiting my final breathe.

And then she stopped; her weapon only a pin's length away from my face. Her blade retracted and she stepped away.

Her shoulders slumped once more, and then without looking at me she asked, "Well, you have a question don't you? Ask it."

I cowered away meekly and attempted to speak, "I-I just wanted to know…"

"Know what?" She spat, facing me once more, narrowing her poisoned, beady eyes at me.

"Your… Your shoes, why are they so pretty, when the rest of you is not?"

Her defenses weakened and she looked at me sadly.

There were many moments of silence before finally she spoke the answer to my question, "I don't have much," she began, "but I do have my feet to walk on, so it'd be in my best interest to take care of them." She pointed at the shoes, "The nicest pair of boots I could find." She smiled admiringly at them.

"These help me run, run away from my past…" Her anger returned, "The _angelo dall'inferno _(angel from hell) took everything from me. If I could just remember… just remember his face..." A spark of reigniting appeared in her eyes, and she gasped.

She stepped towards the woods.

"Nothing is true." she rehearsed and took another step towards the woods.

"Everything is permitted." She finshed.

And with the final verse to the unfamiliar phrase, she went into a full sprint- that I wasn't aware she was capable of- towards the woods and disappeared out of my site.

I cocked my head a bit left, trying to process what had just happened, but I couldn't seem to figure it out.

But my thoughts were interrupted by the call of my name to board back on the carriage, and so I obeyed.

"What happen to that _vecchia strega _(old hag)?" My mother asked once we were back on the carriage.

"Nothing is true, everything is permitted." I whispered to myself.

My mother's face fell into a state of shock when she heard the words.

"What did you just say?" She hissed.

I simply just shook my head and looked toward the woods, and in the distance I could see her, as high as the trees, watching the carriage, before diving into the abyss of the brush.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys all enjoyed my crazy old lady ;) <strong>**I am actually not sure where she came from...**

**Crazy Old Lady: Las Vegas! **

**WordsForFlowers: Ah... That explains it. Thanks for clarifyng that Old Hag!**

***Hag gallops away on a flying banana***

**Yeah... Some of you will probably read the chapter and be like "WTF!1! wut doez a oLd ldy haz 2 dew wit n/e ting?" LOL weird talking ftw:) But really, some of you probably are wondering why this lady is important. I can't exactly tell you that because it'll give too much away, but here is some background info on her: **

**Well from the text, she is obvious and ex-assassin, and she has had everything taken from her by the Templars. She has to keep running from her past, and so shoes are important to her- hence the shiney shoes. She's a bit on the crazy side, and so she thinks that the wool is a dog that she used to have. When she sees Gabriella, something clicks in her brain, and she becomes a full blown killer again.**

**Don't worry, you'll see her again;) Haha anyway thanks so much for the alerts, and reviews, and reading and all that! Hope you'll keep reading! Oh yeah and since Dark Vienna was my first reviewer AND alerter-er (?) I am dedicating the chapter to them! THANKS AGAIN EVERYONE**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey buds! I am SO SO SO sorry for not putting this up fast enough :c To be honest, this was sort of hard to write, due to the multitude of describing that was neccesary. Ugh I feel bad, its been like 3 weeks right? Something like that o_o School has been shat, so we can blaim it for the lack of lovin'. We be in FLORENCE this chap, and ****OH YES: We meet EzHOE in this chappy, and well... you'll see;)**

**Ezio: Oh no you didn't...**

**WordsForFlowers: Oh YES I DID.**

**Anywho, thanks for all the love&junk, you guys are the best:3 enjoy! **

* * *

><p>About an hour past before the rock of the carriage put me to sleep; images of that weird old hag dancing in my head, though very soon I was jutted out of my sleep by the abrupt stop of the carriage.<p>

"We have reached _Firenze_." The carriage driver announced proudly.

My eyes flickered open slowly and I sat up, whipping away some drool that had formed on the corner of my lip. I stretched slowly and squinted into the distance and saw that the sun was beginning to set on this unfamiliar land.

"Come on Gabriella." my mother whispered, while herding me off the carriage.

Once off, I turned to marvel at what stood before me.

It was purely magnificent.

The large city glowed delicately in the sunlight and towered over me like the heavens, and a bard's music could be heard in this distance, which added to the city's peaceful façade.

"Welcome to your new home." my mother whispered before kissing me a top my head.

My mouth was a gape and I found myself unable to take in all the beauty of the city as we walked along its streets.

Don't get me wrong, San Gimignano was a nice city, but it could never compare to the breathe-taking (for lack of better words) architecture of Florence.

My father had paid the carriage man a few florins to help us take our bags to the Auditore's Palazzo, and so in addition to my site seeing, I tuned into their conversation of idle chit-chat.

"Is this your first time at Firenze?" The carriage man asked, false enthusiasm masking his lack of care.

"Actually, I was born here." My father said with a twinkle in his eye "The city hasn't changed a bit!"

"Ah, so that is how you know Signore (Mister) Auditore."

"Si, we grew up together!" My father said enthusiastically, "Me, him, and Lorenzo Medici were as close as could be! We were quite the trouble makers too! One time…" At that point I had faded out, figuring it was one of those stories I had already heard about my father relieving himself on the Pazzi's doorstep, or some other odd prank… And even if I hadn't, I was too entranced by the city to be bothered.

Eventually we made it to the palazzo and bid the carriage man goodbye (my father placing a couple extra florins in the man's hand, since he troubled him with his "when I was a boy" stories).

As he left, I continued to watch the carriage man walk into the distance- he had an interesting skip in his step, due to the couple extra florins he had made.

"Probably headed to the bordello (brothel)…" My mother mumbled, "I'm glad I found a pure man." She smile at my father and touched his shoulder both admiringly, and lovingly. My father chuckled uncomfortably.

The awkwardness only lasted a couple of seconds though before my father turned our attention to the massive and beautiful building that stood proudly before us.

"Behold!" He announced, "The Palazzo di Auditore!" He spread out his arms to add to the enthusiasm.

My mother and I laughed at his foolishness before he began to usher us inside.

"Come my family," He scooped up our bags, "In we go!"

We began our short walk past the dark iron gates, and into the small courtyard that lay beyond them.

It was adorably quaint- to say the least. Marble-looking, stone columns, modest arrangements of flowers, and benches lined the perimeter of the quarters, while red satin drapes hung to-and-fro. The windows were barred with the same black iron as the gate, and the palazzo wall colors matched that of the rest of the city. And on one of the benches sat the noblest woman I had ever seen.

She had deep brown hair that was elegantly pulled up into a beautiful bun, with golden lace woven into it. She had highly arched eyebrows, and beneath them were thin, brown eyes that curved into moon-like crescents when she smiled.

A small girl sat at her foot, fiddling with the bottom of the older woman's red dress. The girl was the spitting image of the noble woman, so I could only assumed that she was her daughter.

We proceeded in to the courtyard, causing the woman's head to rise and her face to morph into a smile.

She stood up gracefully, and as she stood, I noticed she was pregnant- the rather large bump stretching the red material. She then approached my father with a smile brighter than the sun, though I wish could say the same thing for her daughter. She stomped behind her mother, her angry looking eyes never leaving mine.

"Dario it is so great to see you!" the noble woman sang excitedly, while pecking both of his cheeks.

My father returned the greeting with choruses of "Time has been fair on you." and "It has been too long Maria." Then the majestic woman named Maria turned to my mother and genuinely says, "And you must be his beautiful wife, Fina."

My mother smiled back at her and with a little laugh responded, "You are too kind Maria, and it is good to finally meet you." They exchanged a series of greeting kisses, and then, Maria acknowledged the bundled up child.

"And I figure this to be Emiliana?" she cooed at the baby, "She's beautiful- I do believe she is the same age as my daughter." she pushed forward the little girl who was giving me a territorial glare the entire conversation.

And then- as if some sort of sorcery- the glare turned into a pleasant smile, too big for her petite face, and curtsied as if she were in the presence of the pope himself.

"Greetings," she began, "my name is Claudia Auditore da Firenze, offspring of Giovanni and Maria Auditore."

Once she completed her introduction, my family bowed back respectively. But then things took a turn for the worse, as I felt my father's hand on my back push me forward into the imaginary spotlight of pure embarrassment.

"This is our daughter." my father stated proudly, expecting me to introduce myself.

My eyes widened and I looked around, seeing everyone's eyes watching my every motion- including the beady dark eyes of that she devil, Claudia.

After multiple moments of my idiocy, the wheels of my mind finally started to turn, and I said something.

"I like horses."

Well, not as elegant and intelligent as Claudia, but at least it was something…

My parents averted their eyes from me shamefully. But I seemed to have amused Maria, for she chuckled and smiled at me. She the proceeded to bend down the slightest bit, look me in the eyes, and say "You will be quite interesting around the house, won't you?" she then patted my head, then turned her attention to the luggage at my father's feet.

"You will need help with that luggage." Maria stated.

"Oh there is no need for that." my father began to scoop up the bags, but was stopped by Maria's strong voice.

"Uh-Uh-Uh, I insist." she smirked at him a tad, to acknowledge his defeat. She then rotated her head toward a top window of the palazzo and called out, "Ezio! Federico!"

Moments later two heads popped out from a window.

"Yes mother?" one boy hollered back politely.

"Our guests are here; won't you come down and meet them, and help them with their luggage?"

"Of coarse." The two boys then leapt out from the window and descended down the side of the building, using the windows to aid their fall.

They landed on the ground with a sharp thud and then looked up; that's when my heart stopped.

He was beautiful.

Short, dark, locks messily fell into his strong face, which was attached to a fit body clothed in expensive looking attire. Though as high classed as he looked, trouble and mischievousness clouded his brown eyes, and his plump, perky lips were molded into a cute smirk.

My gawking was abruptly interrupted by Maria's elegant voice, "Dario, Fina, Gabriella, and Emiliana," she waved a hand at each of us as she said our names.

She then redirected her hand, "This is my eldest son Federico," I grinned widely when she pointed her hand in the gorgeous boy's direction, "and my youngest son, Ezio."

Huh, I had hardly noticed him, which, when looking at him, didn't surprise me. Ezio was stocky and short- though a tad bit taller than me- seemed nonexistent next to his very tall and handsome older brother.

His tangled, long, brown hair fell into his eyes, and he had a large Roman nose smack middle in his face. His pudgy lips were forged into a wide grin, which was missing two teeth, and the poor boy was wearing clothes that were a little too small on him- making his chubby body frame, look even chubbier.

All in all, I could really only describe Ezio has goofy looking, and minuscule in his godly handsome brother's presence.

"Well, you all must be weary from your travels," Maria began, "come, let's go inside."

We followed her through one of the doors in the courtyard, and passed through a foyer into a small sitting room.

"Please, sit." Maria spoke gently with a smile, "Giovanni will be home soon and then we may eat!"

She took a seat on a coach and began to chat with my parents. Out of boredom, I began to shift around awkwardly on the couch cushions in attempt to get comfortable. It was quite amusing actually! So I continued until, I felt someone watching me; I twerked up my head to see that Ezio and Federico had been watching my little curiosity episode, and they both found it pretty damn funny.

They both stared at me with the same cocky, quirky smile, while simultaneously crossing their arms and shaking their heads.

I averted my gaze to a near by window, in attempt to mask my very obvious embarrassment. But the two brothers' snickering made that very hard to do.

I sat in silence for the remainder of the time that we sat in the living quarters, but eventually Giovanni arrived and we were able to make our way to he dinning room to eat.

We all gathered around the large mahogany table and took our seats to begin what I assumed, was going to be the worst dinner ever with my new housemates.

* * *

><p><strong>Ezio: First no sexy time, and then you make me an UGLY CHILD? You are the worst story writer ever.<strong>

**WordsForFlowers: Well everyone was ugly at one point in their life! And this helps explain why you is such a hoe! 'Cause you were ugly, and now you like attention!**

**Ezio: ... Hate you.**

**WordsForFlowers: You'll love me eventually.**

**Haha, yes so I made the sexiest video game character ever (Besides TLoZ: TPs Link), and ugly duckling child... Don't hurt me :O But it had to be done! It makes the story more comical, no? But for those of you who just want them to stop being 5 and fuck in a corner already, well I can make one part of that wish come true in the next NEXT chapter- they will be 16 then. As for the bewty-dew lovin', i'm gonna tourture you guys a bit longer;) THANKS FOR THE READS, SEE YOU NEXT TIME 3 :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'M BACK! I hope you missed me, because I missed you :) Hehe sorry I'm a bit giddy because I haven't written in a while :p I apologize. But truth is at first I didn't write because of fianls, and then it was break and I promised myself I would write more, but then... I got caught up in my laziness :/ THOUGH the good news is I was playing Assassin's Creed Revelations, and it gave me some wicked inspiration! I was also playing Sims, and that gave me some romance ideas ;) Anyway don't listen to my last author's note, they are not going to be sixteen untill the following FOLLOWING one, I think O.o Anyway enjoy this chapter please, I made it just for you! See you at the end for more news :)**

* * *

><p>The dinner didn't turn out as blatantly awful as thought it would, it was actually sort of... fun.<p>

As a whole, the family (not including Claudia, whom had an odd hatred for me) was very charming. Even deformed little Ezio made me smile more than a couple times!

The food was also a very nice addition. I feasted like a queen, and stuffed my face with all kinds of spiced meats and vegetables that I had never heard of, and don't even get me started on the bread; it was as if I was eating sunlight- warm, golden, and heavenly.

I was so hypnotized with the meal that occasionally my mother would have to yank my head up from my plate of food. I wasn't sure if it was out of embarrassment, or the fact that it looked like I was drowning in the mountain of food.

After the feast died down, my parents broke out their collection of special aged wines for the adults to drink, and the "mature" festivities began.

Bottle after bottle of wine the parents slid further away from their morals, and so the nurses were forced to order us out of the room and to prepare for bed.

I switched into my night gown and snuggled into my new bed. It was massive, probably could've fit five people in it if need be. The large feathery mattress was blanketed magically with silky white sheets, and finished off with a pile of the fluffiest pillows I had ever seen.

As I slid under the flawlessly smooth bed covers, I found myself feeling out of place in the massive mahogany canopy bed.

And then it all hit me: I _was_out of place.

I was in high society now, and well, that was something I was far from used to. The beds were actual beds, people served you hand and foot, and you were expected have manners!

I began to panic and found myself missing my quaint home in Tuscany. I pawned for my rugged sheets and matted down makeshift bed, the crisp cool air, and most of all, the sweet sound of a trotting horse in the morning. As much as thought I didn't enjoy Tuscany, I really missed it.

Just as I began to let my sobs rock me to sleep, I felt a small pair of chubby arms wrap around me, and a grubby hand cover my mouth, muffling my screams.

"Shush crazy girl! You will get me in trouble!" I recognized the voice to be that of Ezio. I was scared to ask why his hand reeked of fish, though I couldn't because his hand stayed clamped over my mouth.

I began to squirm out of his grip, bashing my tiny limbs around like I had with the guard, hoping that the tactics would free me in a similar manor.

Finally Ezio released his filthy grip and I scrambled to the other side of the bed to glare at him pointedly.

"Why would you do that?" I hissed at him, hoping that even in the darkness he could see the annoyance in my eyes.

Instead of saying anything, he simply began to creep towards me, with his potato shaped head cocked sideways.

In response to his advance I backed away as well until I was at the edge at the bed, and then, he spoke.

"You do not like my company?" his eyes were filled with sadness as he said this.

I was a little taken back from the question so I didn't respond for a long while, but finally I asked quietly, "Why would you say that?"

"You're crying" he pointed his small finger at my cheek, where an assembly of the little crystals still hung, waiting to be dried.

I quickly whipped my face and turned away from him while mumbling that I was in fact not crying, which of course was a lie.

"You did not answer my question Gabriella." he pressed the topic father.

I squirmed uncomfortably under his emotionless stare before coming to the conclusion that I did in fact, not like his company.

He must have senses my decision, because something changed in his eyes.

"Then I must work extra hard to win your affections!" he pulled me into a hug, crushing my thin body in his arms.

I would've shoved him off of me, but I actually sort of enjoyed the hug. It was a warm and new welcoming feeling that spread through me, partly because I had no real physical or social contact with any boys my age. The thought of having a friend was tantalizing, though his eagerness and aggression still sort of scared me.

But the more I stared into the pure little pupils of his eyes and felt his squishy arms around me, the less scared I became.

He finally released me from his loving death grip and we both giggled with giddy, not sure whether to look at each other or not.

Occasionally I stole a glance or two, and he soon began to appeal to my eyes, especially when he flashed me a somewhat toothless grin.

"Since we are going to be friends, I am going to stay here tonight." He quickly scrambled under my covers, taking my place I had warmed up in the middle of the bed.

I began to protest, but decided that I wanted Ezio here with me, for he made the homesickness in my heart feel distant, and so I allowed him to stay in my bed.

"You can stay," I began, "but just for tonight!" I spoke with confidence that such a thing would not happen again.

But I was unaware that our little sleepovers would happen just about every night, mostly because our parents thought it was absolutely adorable that we were getting along so well, though Ezio and I liked it just as much as them.

And I was thankful that they allowed it, because the more time I spent with him, the less lonely I felt, and I soon found the one thing I valued the most in my life: our friendship.

* * *

><p><strong>Well hello there. I just wanted to let you know that they AREN'T sleeping together. They're five people, get your mind outta the gutter! Haha just kidding guys :) Ah yes I am nearly done with the next chappy, and it will be more entertaining and longer than this one, at least thats what I'm aiming for :O It is also my New Year's resolution to write more for this, because I am woriking on my "commitment issues" as I like to call them. Don't worry guys, I will see this throught till the end! And I hope you guys will stick around as well :D Happy holidays everyone! Xoxo <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Long Time no see :) NOT. Back to back updates people! And boy do I feel acomplished! Consider it a sort of apology for not updating for a while :p I hope you'll forgive me!**

**Ezio: No. **

**WfF: I wasn't asking you.**

**Ezio: HA. Jokes on you it wasn't a question!**

**WfF: O.o**

**Anywho! Originally this chappy, the last chappy, and the next chappy were all suppose to be one, but I broke it up to make it no so much lenghthy. Oh yes, if you guys like lenghth or shortness, be sure to tell me! I would like to know what you guys purrferr :) FYI this chapter is very light and comical, so I hope it will make you giggle! See you at the end!**

* * *

><p>Much time past, and I grew to love my time in Florence more and more.<p>

I very soon began to see the city more as a home. I met many people, and saw everything there was to see in the city.

About three months prior to our arrival we even found a home for ourselves, just two doors down from the Autitore's palazzo!

The structure wasn't as beautiful as their living quarters, but it was stunning and unique in its own fashion.

It was fairly new; imported stone from Egypt and furniture from Constantinople, all arranged by a Greek architect.

It stood two stories tall with a very small courtyard in the middle. My room was straight up the stairs of the courtyard, and had a massive window in it, overlooking the city.

It was obviously much nicer than our old house, but beauty always comes with a price, and price was manners.

"Gabriella put the damned napkin in your lap!" my mother yelled forcefully attempting to shove a much wrinkled napkin in my lap.

I sat quietly for a moment, allowing the tattered cloth to sit crumbled in my lap, but as soon as my mother stood up with the a smile of victory smudged across her face, I flicked the napkin on to the floor and followed it with a sly remark of, "Oops". The resulted in my mother's many crazy episodes where she tipped stuff over and stormed out of the house, boy did I love to push her buttons.

Since we were in "high society", there were many attempts like his to make me "a proper girl", but they were never completely successful.

I also began tutors in that time period, as well as being taught many other skills such as sewing and cooking, where I proved to be a pain to teach.

Eventually they decided to give up, and just let me live up my young stubborn childhood how I wished. So instead of the book smarts my mother wanted me to learn, I began my "special" training with my father.

We climbed and wrestled, he taught me sword play with sticks, and sometimes made me rehearse odd passages of a faith to something.

My mother never knew of my training, for I promised to never tell. My father said if she found out, it would stop her little heart, and I didn't want that.

As time continued to pass, much happened: the Auditore's new baby, Petruccio, was born, my father began work at the bank with Giovanni, and Ezio and I were as close as ever. Though with such good news, comes bad news: my sister Emiliana was failing to conquer her illness.

It seemed that not a single doctor in the entire golden city could help her.

And I learned this information through the late night arguments of my parents.

They seemed to be arguing more and more, digging themselves into a deeper ditch with every sharp word.

But, I tried not to focus on my parent's near daily arguments, by spending time with Ezio.

We spent just about every day together, and each moment we spent was amusing, no matter what we were doing. Eventually we got to that point where we got "married", and well that's an interesting story.

"You may now kiss the bribe!" my childhood friend Ellioto hollered, mistaking the word bride for "bribe".

And with Ellioto's words, I turned to Ezio, my new childhood husband. Two years of our friendship had past, many things had changed with the winds, but what changed the most was Ezio's exterior.

At seven years old Ezio had grown very much, his chunky frame stretching out into a thinner version, beginning to mock the frame of Federico. His short tussles of hair began to find their natural place on his head, and his eyes- oh his eyes- were still full of the same mischief and trouble that attracted me from the start.

And as I thought about Ezio, I began to think about me. I was a smidge shorter than Ezio, but much thinner. I had grown my black hair out just past my still flat bosom, and my eyes began to turn just as blue as my mother's.

"May I kiss you?" Ezio asked politely, causing me to blush with embarrassment.

Without saying anything I bit my lip and nodded awkwardly.

My heart began to beat rapidly as I watched his puckered little lips approach mine. I stood motionless as the gap closed between us and he smooshed his face against mine.

Oh chorus of "ewws" and "awws" were muttered from  
>our little group of wedding guests.<p>

Finally Ezio pried his face off of mine and he spoke to me, "Race you to the bell tower, wife!" he winked at me briefly before taking off into a full sprint with me close behind.

Even though Ezio and I were the closest of friends, it didn't seem to halt our competitive and even hostile behavior toward each other, if anything, it fueled it!

I panted wildly as I swung my string bean like legs as far as I could, attempting to get the jump on Ezio, and eventually I did.

I sped past him not even bothering to look back at his most likely angry eyes.

As I approached the base of the bell tower I took in one big gust of air and leaped as far and high as I could, grabbing on to the building and bracing myself as my fragile body smacked against the wall.

My shoulder throbbed a little, but I chose to ignore it out of fear that I would lose the race. I scrambled up the wall as fast as my twiggy arms would take me, but I soon could hear Ezio's labored breathes approaching my heel. I may be the faster runner, but when it came to climbing, Ezio usually took the crown.

But something was off, he wasn't catching up to me to make the race neck and neck, it almost seemed as if he was staying beneath me, on purpose! So out of curiosity, I took a small second to glance down and see what he was doing, and he was… looking up my dress!

I didn't really know what he was doing, but it made me feel a little violated, and my mother told me never to let someone look up my dress. So in response I kicked him the face and raced up to the platform ahead and waited for him there with my hands on my hips.

When his head finally emerged, I could see it was a little red from where I smacked him and I felt bad, but decided to hold my ground.

He hoisted himself up and began to rub the side of his face, avoiding my gaze.

Since he said nothing, I decided to break the eerie silence myself, "Why were you looking up my dress?" I asked, not actually sure what to expect for an answer.

He looked up for a moment, then looked down, then back up again, before sighing and saying, "I was looking… for your-"

"For what?" I interrupted him, getting impatient with his slowed speech.

He spoke quieter this time, "Your, umm, magic hole…" My what? What in God's name was a magic hole?

"Ezio, what are you talking about crazy boy?"

He regained confidence in his voice, "Let me explain, Federico was talking about it with his friends!"

Ah Federico; currently he was in his twelfth going on his thirteenth. Ezio and I looked up to him for advice and comfort, and basically worshipped the ground he walked on. He was so mature and handsome, and yes I still secretly had a crush on him, but well I kept that from my little husband.

"Okay so a magic hole," Ezio continued his explanation, "is a special hole between a woman's legs."

"So that is why you were looking up my dress?

"Yes now let me continue."

"Fine."

He cleared his throat and continued, "So this magic hole is called a bajhina, and if I stick my pee-pee in it, then we both scream with happiness until a squirt happy soup in you, and you have a baby!" He finished his explanation with a smile on his face and his arms out wide as if to say, "Tada!"

I had to admit, the idea was intriguing, and I sort of wanted to try it, but I didn't understand how someone could scream with happiness, the only screaming I knew was the scary kind.

"How do you scream with happiness?" I asked hesitantly.

"Federico called it a, uh, a orjazm, I think. It feels happy though! Trust me!"

I looked into his eyes, and they seemed to be telling the truth, so I sighed and gave in, "Fine we will try this, this-"

"Love making," He called it, "It's what married people do."

"Love making? Well that sounds nice! Let's try it!"

"Alright! First pull of your undergarments and lift up your skirt." I did as he said a tossed my undergarments on the ground.

"Okay next Federico said something about four playing, but he said it wasn't important, and I don't know how to play with the number four anyway. So let's skip to the grand finale!"

I giggled bit with excitement as I began to lift up my dress and Ezio pulled down his pants, but then both are faces snapped in a state of fear and we recoiled away from each other.

"What the hell in that thing?" I yelled pointing my finger at the weird piece of meat dangling between his legs.

"Mine! What about yours? It looks like some sort of disease!"

We stood quiet for a couple moments more, and then burst out into a frenzy of giggles.

When our laughs finally died down we turned to each other, and I spoke, "To be honest Ezio, I don't really want you sticking that thing in my magic hole."

He laughed as well, "Good, because I don't want to stick my pee-pee in that ugly thing!"

I thought for a minute, "If married people do this, then maybe we shouldn't be married."

Ezio thought for a minute, scratching his chin idly with his hand, "That is a good point. We are friends then?"

"Friends indeed."

He smiled at me the way he usually does, before sharing one more laugh with me and hoping of the building with me close behind.

"Gabriella?"

"Mhm?"

"Someday, when we are grownup, can we try to make the love again? Maybe our pee-pee's won't be so weird."

I giggled before answering, "Maybe if you're lucky Ezio, maybe if you're lucky."

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe ;) I told you i'd find away around the "no sex" thing! Haha so yes they tried to do the deed when they were seven, but come on, it's Ezio! What'd you expect? Personally I expected nothing less than dirty :D<strong> **SO as you could tell, this was a bit of a filler chapter (though it does have some important character tranistions in it), but NEXT chapter will be EXTREMELY important, so don't miss out. It will be kinda sad, so I made this chapter happy to make up for it! Hope you like this chapter, I enjoyed writing it! See you guys soon :***


End file.
